


Guessing Game

by Serazimei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Fluff, M/M, Prosthesis, Romance, confused androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: RK900 has a hard time understanding how feelings work. Thankfully he has a cheet sheet in the form of one Gavin Reed.





	Guessing Game

He hadn't noticed it at first. Gavin didn't use his right arm any differently than his other limb. And no one at the precinct ever even hinted at Gavin having lost an arm. Nines would have stayed oblivious to it himself, if he hadn't accidently tried interfacing with the prosthesis. It had happened during one of their usual fights. Though, fights was a harsh term. It was more Gavin raging and Nines staring down on him with a blank face. Nines didn't even remember what it had been about. Most of their squabbles were over pointless stuff. It was mostly a way for Gavin to vent. The human was always so tense, a small, tight ball of repressed fury and frustration. It had to be let out somewhere. Nines didn't care for his partners temper, but at that time Gavin had taken it a step too far and had tried to hit him. Nines had easily caught his wrist. And for whatever reason his skin had just decided to recede, blue sparks flying. He could still see the surprise mirrored back at him from Gavins own, wide eyed gaze as Gavins skin matched the behavior. For a brief moment, shock was sent back and forth between them as if they were playing tennis. Then Gavin wrenched his arm away, looking at his hand as if it had just committed treason. Nines didn't get a chance to ask before his partner stomped off. His superior hearing was only able to detect a faint „Of course the bastard would enable that function.“

The next day Nines asked Gavin about the incident and was promptly ignored. Further prodding was met with sarcastic lies and unbelievable tales.

„My arm got ripped off by a robot so I took their own and made it mine.“

„A fairy granted me an arm of steel so I could better punch you in the face.“ (Nines commented, that this hadn't worked at all, given that the fairy had forgotten to give him the required speed, as well. Gavin had refused to talk to him for a whole hour afterwards.)

„I was born this way.“

„You see, I'm actually an Android.“ (Nines had pondered over that phrase for two whole days, scanning Gavin several times. Connor helped him come to the conclusion that Gavin being an Android was not possible. Both of them had seen him bleed and had been able to analyse at least some part of the mans body. Whether by accident in Connors case, or deliberately in Nines.)

„I lost my arm while chasing a subject and dug around an Android dump for a replacement. Prostheses are fucking expensive, you know.“

„I was a test subject.“

„One morning I just woke up like this.“

It went on and on until it seemed like Gavin had made a sport out of coming up with the most ridiculous story yet.

Several weeks later Tina took mercy on him, probably sensing Nines was close to throttling the detective.

„Benefit of having a genius, estranged cousin.“ she had pointed out as he was bringing his human his daily dose of coffein.

That had settled Nines curiousity somewhat. Being the state of the art Android that he was, he connected the dots with ease. It was a surprise that Gavin and Kamski were related, but it was a fact Nines was able to live with.

It could have been the end of that matter, only it wasn't. Because Nines, for all his processing power, highened senses and more resilient stature, was still a child. A child that wasn't supposed to feel anything ever. A child that was made to be anti social and emotionless. A perfect psychopath. Which made it incredibly frustrating to be woken up deviant. Now that Nines was able to make his own choices he often yearned to reboot only so that he could tear that red wall down himself. He felt like a crucial part of his journey had been ripped from him. It usually didn't show and he tried to keep these thoughts a secret from Connor and Hank. But at this particular moment he cursed his existence. They were interviewing a witness, a young man working as a cashier. The vendor opposite his workplace had been robbed and the shop owner killed. The student was obviously very stressed because of the whole affair. He broke down crying in the middle of the questioning and Gavin had suddenly switched personality. Nines watched in fascination as the usual grumpy detective softened right in front of him. A voice so gentle it reminded him of a feather drifting down from heaven spoke to the distressed man, calming him. Nines couldn't understand how that was possible. How Gavin could suddenly go from serious and distant to warm and comforting. And he didn't understand what he was feeling. Nines had learned to decipher one clear feeling at a time. But now it was just one jumbled mess. When they were finally done and got back to Gavins car he couldn't help but slam the passenger door, huddling in his seat, fingers itching to do something.

„What's up with you? Don't take out your anger on poor Madeline!“ Gavin yelled, promptly slamming his door as well.

„Is it anger?“

„What do you mean? Why else would you slam a door like that.“

Nines shrugged. He knew that the only thing even showing that he was upset was his red LED. He had the physical capability to move his face plates into different expressions, of course. He just...didn't know how. He just didn't know what to emote. It didn't come natural to him. Which is why he choose not to emote at all. He didn't want to send wrong messages. He was afraid of acting alien, mixing expressions and gestures that weren't meant to be acted out together.  
His hand moved on its own volution, twitching in the direction of Gavins right hand. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he was hoping for something. Nines didn't dare think about it consciously, though.  
And Gavin, the absolute brilliant detective that he was, noticed and understood.

„Why don't you do that with Connor?“

„He struggles as well.“ Which was true. While Connor had a better grasp of his feelings, he also had a hard time when a multitude of them existed at once. And he had yet to master bringing them into context. Especially when there didn't seem to be one. Hank always tried to explain to them as best as he could, but neither Connor nor Nines understood him well.

Gavin sighed, killing the engine again and slumping down further in his seat. He sat still like that, his hand resting between them. Nines silently took the invitation, touching his fingertips to the warm skin. It melted away, leaving patches of white, glimmering blue.

„Careful with the transmission speed. I don't have a five core processor in my head or whatever.“

Nines supressed the desire to correct him, instead focussing on going slow. It was harder then expected, keeping the flow of data at bay. It felt wrong somehow, just like it did to walk in front of someone much slower than oneself.  
His price was seeing Gavins wonder as he stared down at their joined appendages and the giddy, half crazed chuckle that left the detective.

„This is so weird!“ he exclaimed, tucking his hand away, shoving it under his leg. „Okay, so let me decipher your feelings for you. You are sorry – probably for the kid – you feel frustration and sadness, as well as a bit of jealousy and maybe a hint of adoration?“

Gavin sounded as if he was guessing the ingredients to a cocktail, but to Nines it was like being told the secret to life. Suddenly he had labels for all the messy things in his system, all the different pressures and phantom pains and flutters. They all made sense now. Nines' mind ran as he compared the labels he had gotten from Gavin with the different facial movements and sets in his database.

„Whoa! I've never seen you so expressive!“

„Did I do it right?“

„I mean, kind of? You switched pretty fast. It didn't look natural at all.“

„Oh.“ Nines said with a straight face, dejected.

„Hey it's just practice. You'll get the hang of it.“

It became somewhat of a habit after that. Nines would come to Gavin whenever he couldn't make sense of what he was feeling. And Gavin would always, without fail, guess his emotional state. Slowly Nines managed to arrange his face and body in a manner matching his inner life. Which led to more people at the precinct actually talking to him.  
And slowly he and Gavin switched from only him sharing emotion to transfering information back and forth. These days it was usual to see them both sitting opposite each other, gaze glued to their terminals, hands lightly touching over the desk. Nines' LED would go from blue to yellow and Gavin would chuckle from time to time or whisper something out loud. Their working relationship had improved considerably.  
It was the first time in Nines' short life, that he didn't feel like a defect.

And then Connor happened and pushed everything back into a whirlwind of confusion. Gavin and Nines were just about to leave for their lunch break when Connor appeared in front of their joined desks. He was hunched in on himself, LED whirling a steady yellow and a tint of blue coloring his cheeks. Gavin only raised an eyebrow, while Nines practiced his reassuring smile. It fell a little flat, but Connor mirrored him all the same. Thus prompted to speak up Connor asked to accompany them and Nines couldn't think of a reason to decline. Gavin probably could have, but he had started to accept Connors presence somewhat and so didn't complain.  
They went to Gavins favourite food stand, close to the precinct. Gavin purchased a vegetarian sandwich with far too much fatty sauce to be healthy and the three of them enjoyed the sun. Well Gavin and Nines did, Connor was fidgeting with his coin until Gavin growled at him to spit it out. Both Androids were momentarily confused by the phrase, neither of them having anything in their mouths. The flat look Gavin send both of their ways cleared things up a bit and a quick google search showed them what he had meant. Finally Connor dared to voice his question.

„You and Nines. You've been interfacing a lot...“ Connor started, nearly loosing his coin as his hands twitched. „I wanted to ask if you could maybe help me figure something out too?“

Nines regarded the growing blue blush on his big brothers cheeks and how he was drawing in on himself the longer he talked. There was something sharp pulling at him at that moment. Anger? No, that didn't make sense. And it was different. What was that?

Gavin looked a bit uneasy, but finally nooded. „Sure, but don't make it a habit and let me finish eating first.“

That nearly send his system crashing. Whatever was happening, Nines didn't seem to like it one bit. But why? He liked Connor. He should be happy that Gavin was willing to help.  
The feeling only got worse as Gavin and Connor interfaced, both watching the blue glow.

Gavin grimaced. „Slow down, you're giving me a headache.“

„Sorry.“

Nines had the sudden urge to cut the connection between them. Or at least to shield Gavin from Connor somehow. His brother obviously had no clue how to interface with a human. He was causing Gavin discomfort, could seriously damage him-  
Gavins sudden laughter made his Thirium Pump skip a beat, his system suddenly lagging.

„Oh shit, Con.“ Gavin crooned „You've fallen hard, man.“

Connor took his hand back a puzzled expression on his face. „I'm sorry? I don't remember having fallen down the last few days.“

That sent Gavin into a fit of giggles earning him twin looks of confusion. „Oh god you Androids are a riot. No Connor. I mean you've fallen in love.“

Now that didn't clear things up at all, apparently. „Of course I love Hank. He is like a father to me.“

„Holy shit, I knew it. Yeah you love Hank, alright. But definitely not in a father-son kind of way.“

„I don't understand.“ Connor echoed Nines thoughts.

„Geez, do I have to spell it out for your oblivious ass? You love him in a I-want -to-fuck-and-possibly-marry-him kind of way.“

„That...“ Connor looked like he was going to throw up, nearly making Nines pity him.

„Don't freak. It's cool. Hank probably feels the same way.“ Gavin shrugged, slurping on his milkshake nonchalantly.

„You are surprisingly adept at reading emotion for someone whose default reaction is being angry.“ Connor remarked, not unkindly.

„Hey just because I fucking know what I'm feeling doesn't mean that I have good impulse control.“ Gavin spat back.

Nines didn't know if he should agree with Connor or defend Gavin. Connor was right, of course, but Gavin...Gavin had helped his little brother, had risked his health. He deserved a thank you not a mean remark.  
In the end he opted to stay silent. It was his default action whenever he didn't know how to act accordingly – do nothing. Connor and Gavin were okay with ignoring him for now, anyway.

„What am I going to do now?“ Connor whimpered.

Gavin threw the plastic cup away and stretched, motioning for the two to follow him back to the precinct. „You talk to him, dipshit. Hank did some crazy shit for you, even changed his whole mindset because of you. You won't scare him away with your feelings. Just accept it if he can't reciprocate.“

Connor still looked very uneasy and nervous when they entered the bullpen, but Nines couldn't feel sorry for him if his life depended on it. It somehow made the whole situation worse. It was so bad that he excused himself, making up some excuse or another about looking over the evidence for their current case to get away from everyone. Gavin sent him a look that told him quite clearly the detective didn't buy his bullshit. He was all the more thankful that he let him off the hook without a word.  
Nines did what he had said, of course, if only to uphold the front of truth. What he actually did was hold the plastic bag with the bloodied pen this way and that to look busy while he was thinking.  
In hindsight, he should have known that he would be lost without anyone helping him. It was ironic. He had the whole internet and several restricted databases a blink away and yet he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. And the more time went by without answers the more upset he became, making his search attempts sloppy until he was literally slamming down random keys in his head. He had no clue how long he had been down there, standing stock still, evidence bag clutched tight. It had to have been a while for Gavin to have come after him.

„Okay time is up. What the hell is wrong now?“ Gavin announced his presence, coming to a stand beside Nines, hands on his hips and scowl on his face.

„Nothing. I'm merely inspecting evidence.“

„It's a pen. With blood on it. Which you probably have been staring at for the past hour and a half.“ Gavin deadpanned, taking the offending item from him to store it back where it belonged.

„There are fingerprints on it.“

„Yeah from the main suspect and the dead person, genius. Now who the hell has pissed in your Thirium drink today.“

„What? I didn't drink any-“

Gavin sighed dramatically, clapping a hand over Nines' mouth. The right one, of course. And Nines couldn't help but try interfacing. It just had become so normal. And it was addicting. Interfacing with Gavin was so different than interfacing with Connor or other Androids. Even if the slow transmission speed made him impatient sometimes.  
Gavins eyes widened in surprise and he was about to pull his hand away when Nines caught his wrist to hold it there. He got a glare for his trouble, but Gavin didn't put up a fight so he was probably fine with it. Slowly he fed Gavin the scene between the detective and Connor as Nines had perceived it. Reliving it just made him upset all over again. When he was done Gavin frowned at him, eyes narrow as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. He took his hand back, Nines hesitantly letting him go.

„I'm sorry.“ Nines felt the need to say.

Gavin shook his head, all brovado and anger gone. He seemed softened by whatever conclusion he had come to. „You don't need to apologize for feelings, dork. You were just jealous of Connor and felt protective towards me. Which I'm fine with to a degree. Just don't get possessive or I'll kick your ass.“

„But I like Connor. Why couldn't I be worried about him?“

Gavin shrugged, shoulders hunched. „Guess you were just busy being jealous.“

And that ended the conversation. They both went back to work, but things were off. Nines still felt guilty for not being empathic enough towards Connor and Gavin would send him searching looks from time to time. They didn't interface for the rest of the day.  
Nines decided to apologize to Connor during his walk home. If only for his own peace of mind. Once he opened the door to Hanks house he immediately deleted that objective from his to do list. Connor seemed to be perfectly fine, launching on Hanks lap and kissing away with abandon. His big brother stopped as soon as Sumo barked and charged towards Nines. Both looked at him with sheepish expressions.

„Sorry Nines, I'm sure you didn't want to see that.“ Hank rumbled, blush tinting his usual pale cheeks.

„Apologies.“ Connor echoed, looking too happy to be sorry about anything at the moment.

Nines tried to smile at them, which turned into a bit of a grimace. Thankfully he was still inexperienced enough to get away with it. „All is well. I'm happy for you two.“

Connor grinned at him with such delight that Nines briefly forgot all his worries, overcome with fondness for his predeccessor. He happily returned the hug Connor enveloped him in.

The following days were...interesting. Nines found Hank and Connor sharing affectionate gestures whenever he so much as glanced at them. They would stop with the hardcore kissing and petting when his presence was noticed, but that didn't make him unsee some very uncomfortable scenes. He had not wanted to know the exact length of Hanks dick, nor had he wanted to know how much Connor could swallow of it. And yet the measurements were branded in his longterm memory now.  
Gavin had a field day whenever Nines turned up at the precinct much earlier than needed, bright blue blush prominent on his cheeks and LED whirling red in embarassment. Nines got back at him with relating every scene in detail whenever they were interfacing to chat in private. It usually didn't have the anticipated effect. Gavin would just grin at him from across his desk and send him memories of porn videos, which in turn made Nines uncomfortable.  
It occured to him only later that he and Gavin had kind of started a weird form of sexting. Why that made him so absurdly happy, he didn't understand.

„Anything new from the lovesquad?“ Gavin asked a few weeks after Connor and Hank had gotten together.

Gavin and Nines had decided to spend some time together after their grueling work day. They were currently walking through a park with Sumo, enjoying the sun.

„They have calmed down somewhat. But I was thinking about getting my own apartment either way. I believe they need the privacy.“

Gavin laughed. „Yeah I bet.“

And without prompting from Nines side, Gavin took his hand, lacing their fingers together. It would have been the best thing in Nines short life so far, if it hadn't been for the crude picture Gavin send via their connection.

Nines grimaced in disgust, immediately ripping his hand away and shoving Gavin playfully. „Eww! I didn't need to see that! They really have sex at work? That's violating several rules, I'm sure.“

„Have you met Hank? The guy doesn't care.“

Nines hummed, frowning, briefly happy that he now could do so in the appropriate moments. „He is a bad influence on Connor.“

„I think they are a bad influence for each other.“

„Good thing we would never violate the law like that.“

Gavin nooded gravely, but the shit eating grin betrayed him. „Yeah, we are only sharing porn at work.“

Nines groaned. „Gavin!“

„What? At least we are subtle about it.“

„I believe you are a horrible influence on me as well.“

„Hey, who started it?!“ Gavin shouted making several heads turn in their direction.

Nines just sighed opting to ignore his loud partner. He did briefly glance at him when he felt a hand sneak back into his. Gavin was looking straight ahead, a little flushed and tense. Nines could read the exact beats per minute his heart was going, the spike when Nines decided to brush his thumb along the blank chassis. He couldn't help but smile, when he felt warmth flooding his system, only a part of it his own.

Nines understood that he was in love. Knew the signs now that he had seen Connor and Hank. And, logically, he knew that Gavin wouldn't be opposed to the idea of dating. Honestly they were already a couple in all but name, even though they hadn't kissed or had sex yet. The connection was there, the trust, the insider jokes, the lazy afternoons spend together, Gavin stringing along on his guitar and Nines playing beat saber in his head until he was throughoutly zoned out. It was all there. And yet...Nines didn't want the transition to be this fluid. Neither he nor Gavin were romantic, of course. So Nines was overheating his processor trying to come up with something fitting for the both of them. Something that would scream, „We are dating now, deal with it.“ Gavin would love that. He loved the crude, teasing stuff.  
The opportunity presented itself in a not so beautiful scenario. Gavin and Nines were chasing down a perp, suspected of murdering a family in cold blood. Gavin had developed tunnel vision again, as he always did when a target was close. Like a mule that had a carrot dangled in front of him, he had charged their suspect not looking right or left. Nines had been in the lead, sure that his partner would keep up, when he heard the screeching of tires and a dull thud. He skidded to a stop letting the perp get away, running back to Gavin who was laying on the street groaning in pain. The driver, an elderly man with sunglasses, was already at his side calling the ambulance. Gavin weakly swatted the guys hand away telling him he was fine, but didn't complain when Nines knelt down and let his hands wander, scanning for injuries. Thankfully there seemed to only be some bruising. Well, that and the prosthesis was mangled, skin havin pulled back completely, chassis cracked and wires peaking out in odd places. No wonder Gavin was holding back tears. His cousin had made that arm as close to a human one as possible. Which included pain receptors. That thing hurt like a normal broken arm would.  
He must have tried to stop the car with it, the prosthesis a little stronger than his other limb. It was probably the reason nothing else was broken.

The ride to the hospital was tense. The doctor riding with them in the ambulance had told them that he wanted to scan Gavin for any shards that could have gotten stuck in his shoulder. Both were relieved to find none. At least a surgery wasn't needed. But Gavin would be left with only his non dominant arm for a while.  
They went straight to Kamskis after that epiphany, Gavin fidgeting all the way. Nines was itching to interface with him, to calm him down somewhat. He already mourned the freedom to do that and panicked at the thought of loosing that connection for the next few months. He stomped that bile rising up his throat in order to comfort Gavin, who had started to breath heavily, stress levels through the roof. He was still partly in shock and Nines worried he might throw up in the taxi.  
Chloe opened the front door when they ringed the bell, surprised to see them, but willing to let them in.

„Elijah! You have guests!“

The former CEO of Cyberlife emerged from one of the side rooms, took one look at Gavin and motioned for them to follow him.

„What happened?“ he asked in a bored voice.

„Ran into a car.“ Gavin mumbled.

„Figures. I don't have a replacement at hand, unfortunately. Could you salvage the arm?“

„No...“

„Hm. I'll need your measurements again, then. It'll take me a while to build it up from scratch. Sit there. Chloe? Bring him a glass of water, please.“

„Yes, Elijah.“

As Elijah took measurements and wrote stuff down on his pad Nines looked at the place were Gavins shoulder ended. His fans were whirring loudly as an idea formed. He just hoped Kamski would play along. If the two really were related, he doubted Kamski would decline his request.  
He took the opportunity to speak with the genius alone, when he left the room to look for something. It took Elijah two steps to notice he was being followed.

„Can I help you with something, Nines?“

„As a matter of fact, yes. Would it be possible to attach my arm on him for the time being?“

Elijah turned fully to him face scrunching up in confusion, but his eyes had a mischievious glint to them. „The measurements would be wrong and I would need to make a few configurations. It would leave you with one less limb, though.“

„That is alright. I have replacements at home.“

An ecstatic grin stretched Elijahs face wide. „It'll take me a few hours. I believe it is supposed to be a surprise that it's from you?“

Nines smiled back, pleased and posture relaxing. „That would be appreciated.“

„Good. Go back in and tell him you are needed at the precinct for a short while. You can wait at the pool. I'll be back shortly to tell him that I have a temporary replacement for him. Do understand that it will have some bugs and glitches. Android parts are not made to be prostheses, after all.“

Nines nooded. „I understand. Thank you.“

„The pleasure is all mine.“ Elijah purred, „Now off you go. I'll call when its done.“

Nines waited impatiently, only barely keeping up the facade of friendliness when one of the ST200 models came to talk to him with open curiousity. The hours ticked by slowly. Kamski had taken his arm a while ago and Nines occasionally had to close Error warnings, because of it. Recalibration was a pain, now that his weight distribution was different. But most of all he just missed Gavin. The Chloe trying to speak to him soon realized he was in a bad mood and left him alone, seeming disappointed. His brother didn't have as much tact. He tried to call him several times and send dozens of text messages, asking if he was alright. As if he had been the one hurt. After a three hour wait he couldn't ignore Connor any longer, begrudgingly talking to him in clipped sentences. The silence that followed after the call was both bliss and hell.  
He nearly jumped for joy at seeing Kamski again, who motioned him to follow. Gavin was still in the room he had left him in, moving his new appendage with a scrunched up, confused face. The arm was white, artificial skin not able to grow back. Somehow it made Nines extremely happy. People would see from a mile away the gift Nines had bestowed upon his partner.  
As if Gavin sensed Nines closeness his focus shifted to the open door as they entered. Gavins eyes wandered to the missing limb, then to the pleased grin his cousin was throwing into the room, and couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh.

„You fucker! That's yours.“

„Yes, now at least one of your ridiculous stories is partially true.“

Kamski chuckled at his side. „Oh, you two need to tell me all of that one day. For now please leave. It's getting late and I do have other things to attend to.“

The genius shooed them out, both going willingly. At the door Gavin turned, hand already in Nines' and interfacing. He gave his cousin a gentle smile. „Thank you, 'Lijah.“

Nines' keen senses could make out a brief flash of confusion blinking to life in Kamskis eyes. He also registered a brief flutter in the mans heartbeat. Interesting. But something to dwell on later, when he had Gavin savely in his arms at home, able to record his drooling face while Nines thought.

Gavin was leaning heavily on his side as they walked the distance home, sending happiness via their re-established connection. Nines couldn't help but bend down a little, placing a soft kiss at the crown of Gavins head.

„This means your mine now by the way.“ he rumbled in his ear, delighted to get a spark of arousal back.

„It's a I-licked-you-now-your-mine sort of thing, then?“ Gavin asked, teasingly.

„The Android equivalent, yes.“

„Weird fuckers.“ Gavin laughed, pulling Nines down into a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this stuck in my head for so long now. Well one particular scene, actually.  
> An now that I finished my series I could write this without feeling guilty about it XD
> 
> I love writing these two so much. ><


End file.
